A New Life
by Ashuri Ryuu
Summary: Two different human beings with terrible lives get a chance to finally fight back against everything that caused them pain. Except they must do so in a different world. The two characters will experience an incredible adventure making new friends and enemies, and romance. a Mystery Dungeon Fan Fiction . Rated M and Ma for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

** We do not own Pokemon. Story will switch between two different point of views (_pov_) till a certain point but we will let you know before hand. This story does have two different writing styles between me (Ryuu) and her (Ashuri)**

I ran out of the hospital, tears streaming down my face. My mother had just died; she was the only family I had left. My family started broken, my father took my older brother right after I was born. I don't know what happened to them or even if they're alive. We couldn't afford to pay rent for a small house. I had to get a job, work came before school. I skipped most of the school day, but I made sure to go to the class that I had with him. I know he didn't notice me but seeing him every day made it easier to go through the day. Now he was the only thing I had left and he didn't even know I existed. Yesterday I handed him a letter. I looked in his eyes and could tell that he didn't know who I was. It hurt to know that the person I love doesn't even know of my existence. I ran out of the city towards the cliff that I always went to with my mother when I was younger. It's funny that I started to realize that my life was a disappointing one with no meaning but to fall in love and be saved from my life as it is now. But now that I had fallen in love, I still couldn't be saved. I fell to my knees at the edge of the cliff that started it all. My dark blue eyes stung from crying and the wind blowing in my face. The clouds were swirling above me in the sky, the clouds were a dark gray, and the sun couldn't shine through. The wind was blowing in my face, blowing my light brown hair with it as my lightly tan skin stung from the wind picking up dirt. I closed my eyes tightly. I had no choice everything I had has been ripped from my grasp, everything I ever wanted couldn't happen. I couldn't be happy, I couldn't have my family and I couldn't be loved. Images of him popped into my head clouding my thoughts. His blue green eyes that always seemed to be hiding his true emotions, his short brown hair that looked to be hardly brushed his lightly tan skin. I opened my eyes quickly "No I can't be thinking of him if I want to do this." My voice broke the silence that surrounded me, I'm alone, and no one could possibly find me this far away from town, especially not during a storm. I can't back out now. I stood on the edge of the cliff, looking down the side of it while my heartbeat quickened and my instincts screaming not to do it. "Too late." I whispered to myself before I jumped. The wind rushing past me, the adrenaline pumping through my veins, reminded me that there was no turning back now. There were no redoes, it was finally over, and my horrible life was finally over. No scream escaped my lips, there was no need for someone to find me or even attempt to save me. My final thoughts were of him...

(_pov switched)_

No one knows how it feels to be alone how it feels to have someone constantly watching you making sure everything you do were a hundred percent correct. That's how my parents are, very strict to the core. No matter what I have done they don't care it has to be a hundred percent of effort given even for my grades. In the ninth grade I brought home a B not a B+ or a B- just a solid right dab in the middle B. What do I get for that? A 9mm bullet put into my left shoulder by my father. I didn't understand why though all he said was "If it gets any lower I'll aim better." All I could do at the time was cry in pain as my mother patched me up without any concern about what just happened. They didn't care about anything other than the money in their pockets. I had no siblings and my parents would call me an accident that should have never happened. My father was the head of some big company while my mother was the head of her own but just as big as my father. Both were richer than any man and women alive. Why did I become these human beings child I will never know since a child cannot choose their parents. With all the money they have not a single cent was spent on me after I was able to feed myself. Now at the age of eighteen, a senior in high school, I stand 6 feet tall, average weight, have brown short hair with blue green eyes that change with the season for some unknown reason. My name is of unimportant since I do not have much time left or many friends. Occasionally at school there was this girl who would stare at me constantly but for some odd reason my parents forbid me to fall in love and since I did not want to feel the pain from a bullet wound again I listened to them. One day she had walked up to me and handed me a letter. In the letter she had confessed her love to me even though she believes I don't even notice her, which I do. I wanted to stop her right then and there, to hold her as tight as I can but I just couldn't. The next day I heard that the same girl had jumped off a cliff. Why did she do it? Why give me a letter saying you love me then go kill yourself? I regret not grabbing her hand to pull her close to me. She probably would have been the only person that would've made my life different but now she's gone. What else do I have? Nothing was my answer. Now you see why I have that same pistol my father had used to shot me with is in my hands. I pointed the cold barrel towards my temple just waiting constantly saying it would get better in my head. "No it wouldn't. This life of mine is nothing but shit. To Hell I go." That was my last sentence and with a pull of the trigger my pathetic life has finally came to an end.

**What do you think of our very first story guys/girls? we will be taking OCs in a review or however this works. Basically an all-round information on how you would want your character acts in the story. Some OC's will be used to be Bosses for different areas and teammates or you can make your own group. Also it will help if you gave a background story.**

**Pokemon-bulbasaur**

**Moves-tackle, scratch**

**Level-5**

**Gender-Male/Female**

**Traits-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: We are still accepting OCs. We do not own Pokemon.** It feels like I have been floating for a while without end in this pitch black world of mine. There's nothing around me no matter which way I looked until I heard a booming voice come out of nowhere. "Well it seems you are finally here! Took you long enough!" "Who are you!" I screamed back to the empty space before me. I got no reply. "What is it you want from me? Why can't I die in peace? If you are the so called God why did you pick me to talk to! You could have saved that girl who gave me that letter if you wanted me to continue living." "No one dies in peace. Every last person who died seems to have regrets even if they are the smallest little reasons. Also I am not the God of which you speak, but I can be seen as one. Now a change of scenery so you can stand on your own two feet." The background changed very little at first, torches were on walls to my left and right, and behind me was a giant door. 'So we are in a temple' I thought to myself. I slowly looking in front of me to see nothing but darkness. As I stare into the darkness a torch behind a grey colored monster with red eyes some sort of gold crown around its head and around its neck it had six legs, it also had tattered wings with spikes. I was paralyzed with fear, I couldn't even blink. " You are one of several people we have chosen, who in your world term deserves to be reborn into a better life. Therefore leaving the constant nightmares behind. But those nightmares you will have to face again but you'll be able to fight back." " Wait first off who and what are you?" I said to this 14 foot monster. " I am here to pick up a soul which can be reborn again. My name is Giratina and I am as you think a monster but in my world a Pokemon." " Wait wait a moment. In my world you are nothing but a video game that little kids play. And you are saying that it is all real?" I was confused about the situation I was now getting into. "Yes it is all real except in my world a Pokemon does not simply faint it is a fight to the death. One lives the other dies by the winner. If you are poisoned there is no antidote in bottle you must create it yourself. Same goes with everything else. Also a legendary is not easily obtained nor easily seen." I couldn't take anymore of what he was saying my legs just collapsed right underneath me. " There's just no way...no way..." I couldn't think of what to say I was in shock. " We do not have long to talk young one before I decide to do what I have planned for you you may ask a single question but be quick about it." Giratina was making all the torches go out one by one like a timer. " Why me what do you want from me!" I screamed up at him. " I cannot tell you, you will find out in the future when you are contacted by another so called God!" As the big torch behind giratina went out I was floating in the darkness again, alone. No longer than 10 seconds later my body starts to hurt like I was being shot over and over again. I was screaming at the top of my lungs looking everywhere on my body to find the cause of pain. But all I could see was nothing. " Why can't I see my legs! Stop this madness!" Everything on my body I saw little black spots that were growing in size. I saw them grow each causing more and more pain. I thought I would have passed out by the pain but I did not. Only half of my head is left I tried to scream out for someone to help me but nothings changed. I saw nothing just pitch black. I open my eyes to see stars for a quick moment then I just pass out into a deep sleep. 


End file.
